1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable connector, particularly to one provided with an oblique ground adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, many electric apparatuses make use of the transmission function of cable to carry out distant transmission for sounds and images with different frequencies, such as signal transmission of TV antennas, computer processing, internet connection and the like, and when a cable is drawn to a certain distance, the cable will be connected with a cable connector for facilitating the cable of next stag to be drawn and installed to a farther destination. A conventional cable connector, as shown in FIGS. 1-3, includes a main body 10, a cable adapter 20 and a ground adapter 30 combined together. The main body 10 is formed with a vertical main plate 11 and a side plate 12, which are extended integrally and positioned at the same level surface and have their lower sides respectively provided with a first locking portion 13 and a second locking portion 14 extending oppositely and transversely. The first locking portion 13 and the second locking portion 14 are respectively bored with a first locking hole 131 and a second locking hole 141 in the center for locking members 200 to be inserted therethrough to firmly lock the cable connector on a plane surface. The cable adapter 20 is transversely inserted and positioned at an upper section of the main plate 11 and has two transversely opposite ends respectively bored with a cable insert hole 21 and having their outer circumferential edges respectively provided with male threads 22 respectively to be threadably combined with the joints 301 of two cables 300. The ground adapter 30 is vertically bored with a threaded hole 31 having its lower side transversely disposed with a ground insert hole 32 for a ground conductive wire 400 to be transversely inserted therein, with a bolt 500 screwed into the threaded hole for tightly pressing and securing the ground conductive wire 400 in the ground insert hole 32.
However, in recent years, raw materials have fallen short and the price of metal around the globe rises higher and higher, especially the price of copper. Since the cable connector of this invention is generally made of copper, and the conventional cable connector has a portion from one side of the cable adapter 20, near the ground adapter 30, to the outer edge of the side plate 12 defined to have a first side plate breadth D1, and an interval (A) is further formed between the cable adapter 20 and the ground adapter 30 to increase the first side plate breadth D1, the cable connector is formed with a certain volume and as a result, the manufacturing cost of a cable connector always stay high. Therefore, how to diminish the volume of the conventional cable connector and lower the manufacturing cost of a cable connector is an important problem to be solved.